Lo que nadie sabe
by amerugui
Summary: Antes de que Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs se vieran involucrados en una inesperada propuesta, pasaron por algo que nadie más sabe. Oneshot precuela de La Propuesta.


**La propuesta**

Capítulo: 0.5

* * *

31 de diciembre

El corporativo del Banco Ouji decidió dar una fiesta de fin de año a sus empleados. El festejo se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón de eventos, que normalmente era usado para las presentaciones a clientes, es decir, en el mismo piso donde se trabaja todos los días. Muchos rumoraron que tal vez la empresa tenía problemas económicos y por eso no se contrató un salón de eventos especiales como comúnmente se hace; pero la verdad era que le habían dejado esa decisión a Vegeta y se olvidó por completo de ello. Fue hasta el día anterior que se acordó y envió a Bulma a comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta y como los salones decentes ya estaban ocupados, decidió que todo se hiciera en el edificio del corporativo.

Como Vegeta Ouji era el que estaba al frente de los empleados más destacados, tenía que supervisar que el festejo se llevará adecuadamente. Algo que por supuesto le molestó, pues prefería estar justo ahora en la cama de una hermosa rubia, que tomando whisky solo en su oficina, porque lo que ocurría afuera era una total barbarie: comida por todos lados, tragos a morir, unos besuqueándose con otros, algunas secretarias olvidándose de su pudor y decencia y había hasta un tipo disfrazado de Santa Claus que repartía regalos. Todo eso le parecía muy vulgar, así que decidió sentarse en su sofá y beber hasta perder la conciencia, al fin y al cabo nadie lo esperaba en casa.

* * *

Pasadas las 2 a.m., Vegeta sintió la necesidad de irse a su departamento. Como pudo se levantó, se puso su gabardina, tomó su portafolio y salió tambaleándose hasta el estacionamiento. En el transcurso muchos le pidieron que se quedara y siguiera festejando, en especial las mueres. Algo que normalmente no harían, pero el alcohol ya las había desinhibido. Haciendo caso omiso siguió su camino hasta el automóvil y manejó hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Ya en la puerta del departamento, quiso abrir la pero no encontraba las llaves, buscó y buscó sin éxito, así que llamó a la oficina donde su secretaria contestó.

-Lo lamento señor Vegeta, pero no veo nada-

-¿Estás segura? Deben estar ahí-

-Seguiré buscando... Ah si, aquí están-

-Bien, tráemelas-

Esas palabras fueron las que terminaron con la diversión de Bulma, sabía que debía ir hasta el departamento de su jefe a dejar las llaves, a pesar de que ahora mismo ella estuviera totalmente ebria. Afortunadamente tomaría un taxi.

-Oye ya nos vamos, qué esperas- algunos compañeros se acercaron a la peliazul.

-No puedo, mi fabuloso jefe olvidó sus llaves y tengo que llevárselas-

-Bueno, te esperamos allá ¿en una hora?-

-Que sean dos. Seguramente tendré que recostarlo y darle algo de comer, ustedes vieron la condición en la que estaba-

-Está bien. Te esperaremos-

Las chicas y chicos se fueron a continuar con la fiesta en un bar de moda, mientras Bulma hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por subir a un taxi que la llevaría a su destino.

Al llegar al departamento, la peliazul encontró a Vegeta sentado en el piso totalmente dormido. Como pudo lo despertó y ayudó a entrar.

-Vamos, tiene que acostarse en el sillón-

Él sólo hacía ruidos, ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Le daré algo de agua, está muy mal-

Buscó en el refrigerador y almacén, pero no había agua, jugo u otra bebida que no fuese alcohol, así que decidió no darle nada y se sirvió un poco para ella. Mientras tanto, Vegeta trataba se quitarse los zapatos sin éxito.

-¿Es que no puede hacer nada solo? Vamos, le ayudaré-

Se acercó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, calcetines, el saco, el cinturón y a desabotonar la camisa. Fue hasta el tercer botón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que él la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

-Eres hermosa- fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la peliazul.

-Espere, ¿qué hace?- intentó liberarse, pero los intentos fueron inútiles cuando Vegeta comenzó a besar su cuello -Espere, no estoy preparada para algo así-

-Tranquila, lo disfrutarás- dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente. Introdujo su lengua y exploró cada rincón de esa boca que tantas veces escuchó gritar cuando levantaba la bocina del teléfono para llamarla. Esa mujer era terriblemente malhumorada y vulgar, pero era hermosa, ya lo habíamos notado antes. Pero justo ahora, al verla servicial y consumida por el alcohol, se veía aún más deseable ante sus ojos.

-Señor Vegeta, usted es mi jefe- decía entre jadeos.

-Lo sé... Pero dime que no te está gustando- dijo mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los senos de la peliazul, mientras la otra buscaba desesperadamente levantar su vestido.

-Ahhh... No... No... Por favor… No pare...-

Recibida la aprobación, Vegeta se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón, se bajó el bóxer e introdujo su miembro en la mujer, de una sola embestida, a lo que ella respondió con un quejido de dolor, que pronto se convirtió en infinito placer, los movimientos que marcaba Vegeta, hacía arriba y abajo eran fuertes y provocaban que su masculinidad entrará y saliera por completo, esto solo producía más placer para ella, quien hacía tiempo había perdido la cordura, pues ya habían pasado muchos años desde que estuvo con un hombre.

-¿Te gusta mujer? ¿Puedes sentirme?-

-Si, te siento increíble-

Tal vez era por causa del alcohol que las sensaciones eran mayores, ella se sentía extasiada y él todo un semental. Vegeta deseaba llenarla, satisfacerla y hacerla gritar, así que salió de ella, la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se colocará de espaldas, sentada de manera inversa al sillón, la vista era espectacular, tenía su trasero a su disposición, así que comenzó a lamer toda su intimidad, a lo que ella respondía con gemidos y gritos que intentaba callar con sus manos.

Cuando la peliazul estaba cerca del clímax, Vegeta se introdujo rudamente y siguió con las embestidas. Manoseaba sus glúteos y a veces le pegaba ligeramente fuerte, a lo que ella respondía con más excitación. Después de unos minutos en esta posición, Vegeta la levantó y sentó sobre él, mientras entraba y salía de ella, una de sus manos apretaba su pecho derecho, y su lengua recorría la espalda de la mujer, la fricción en esa posición era demasiada y justo antes de la culminación Vegeta acostó a Bulma sobre el sillón y terminó sobre sus pechos y cara.

Los jadeos después de tremendo ejercicio no paraban, el moreno decidió recostarse al otro extremo del sillón y la peliazul después de unos minutos de reposar comenzó limpiarse y vestirse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él.

-Tengo que irme, me están esperando-

-¿Segura? ¿No prefieres quedarte?-

-No, gracias... Me voy- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Vegeta fue a su alacena y sacó una botella para seguir bebiendo, estaba muy ebrio, pero un poco mas no haría daño. Después de terminarse la botella entera, se quedó profundamente dormido en el sillón.

Por su parte Bulma llegó al bar donde la estaban esperando sus compañeros y siguió bebiendo hasta casi las seis de la mañana. Cuando llegó a su departamento entró directamente a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama para no despertar hasta la noche de ese mismo día.

* * *

Al despertar, cada uno en su respectivo hogar, se sintieron con un dolor de cabeza horrible, náuseas y Bulma con un extraño dolor corporal. Ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo es que habían llegado a la cama, ni lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Desperté en casa, supongo que no pude haber hecho algo malo- pensó ella.

-Maldición, ¿con qué mujerzuela habré dormido anoche?- dijo él.

* * *

Pasado el día de asueto, todos regresaron a la oficina. Bulma comenzó con sus labores y cuando Vegeta llegó se vieron a los ojos por un momento, algo raro había ahí, pero ninguno de los dos pudo descifrarlo.

-Tráeme café y ¡que no me moleste nadie!-

-No puede ser, está de mal humor otra vez, con lo contenta que vengo yo- la peliazul se sentó de nuevo, pero el dolor que sentía al hizo quejarse, no comprendía qué había hecho para que doliera tanto.

-Oficina del Sr. Ouji- contestó el teléfono -Ah hola Marie, qué sucede-

-Bulma, ¿ya supiste lo que pasó?-

No, ¿qué?-

-¡El padre del señor Vegeta acaba de fallecer!

* * *

¡Hola Vegetarianas! Lo sé, me detestan de sobre manera, he pausado mi historia mucho tiempo. De verdad he intentado darme tiempo para escribir, pero el trabajo, el entrenamiento, la casa, etc., es mucho para mi pobre cuerpo. De todas maneras intentaré avanzar, no le prometo que será en estos días, pero me esforzaré.

Este capítulo es un pre a nuestra historia, como pudieron apreciar. Iba a ser algo alterno pero me gustó más así, si puedo lo integraré al inicio o ¿sería mejor que se quedara así? ¿Qué opinan? Sepan que lo basé en un capítulo de Mad Men, donde Don Draper me recuerda mucho al Vegeta de esta historia.

Tengo también preparado un oneshot, sobre un hentai que vi por ahí y me hizo pensar en Vegeta y Bulma, a ver cómo me queda, pronto se los haré llegar.

Besos terrícolas amantes de Vegeta, espero que pronto nos encontremos por aquí.

Amerugui :)


End file.
